Little Rabbit
by Kuroi Rin
Summary: Oz Leben begann in der Dunkelheit, angeführt von Lacies Stimme, das Licht das vor ihm erschien war Alice, doch sein gebrochenes Versprechen ließ ihn zurück fallen, hinein in die Dunkelheit.


Danke für das anklicken dieser Story und da ich nicht wirklich viel zu sagen habe, außer vielleicht ein kleiner Spoiler ab Kapitel 71, wünsche ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Little Rabbit**

_Life_

_Schwarz, das war augenscheinlich die einzige Farbe die mich umgab, doch das stimmte nicht._

_Um mich herum waren überall goldene Lichter zu sehen, mal stärker und mal schwächer, doch sie waren immer da._

_Dies war der Ort wo alles seinen Anfang nahm und wo alles zu Ende ging und gleichzeitig war er alles, unabhängig von der eigentlichen Welt._

_Dies war der Abyss, der Ort an dem ich geboren wurde, an dem sie mir quasi ein Leben schenkte, für welches ich ihr, auf ewig dankbar sein werde._

Das erste was ich wahrnahm, als ich meine Augen aufschlug, oder eher begann wirklich zu sehen, waren sanfte, goldene Lichter welche in der Dunkelheit schwebten und das erste was ich hörte, war die sanfte Stimme einer Frau.

Von diesem Moment an, wusste ich das ich ihr mein Leben zu verdanken hatte, das sie der Grund war warum ich hier war und mir ein Leben geschenkt wurde.

Mir, einem einfachen Plüschhasen und meinem Gegenstück, welches genauso ich selbst war wie ich, ich.

Wir waren eins und somit gleichzeitig von Beginn an in zwei Welten, bei der Frau und im Abyss.

Ich war glücklich, ich war nicht alleine, wie ich mit der Zeit feststellte, als ich begann nicht mehr nur zu beobachten, sondern auch begann zu fühlen.

Doch dann begann die Stimme dieser Frau irgendwann langsam zu erlöschen und nur ihre leisen Abschiedsworte klangen mir noch in den Ohren, als sie mich zurück in den Abyss zu meinem Gegenstück brachte.

„Ich werde verschwinden, aber… wenn du mein Kind eines Tages triffst, versucht bitte Freunde zu werden."

Dann war sie weg und ich begann aufzuhören meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen und schlief einfach ein.

Was blieb mir anderes übrig?

Was hatte ich noch zu tun?

Ich war alleine… sie war weg.

_Irgendwann, ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war, hörte ich ein Schreien, weit weg._

_Hinter meinen geschlossenen Augen konnte ich jemanden lächeln und ein kleines Bündel haltend sehen._

_Das war es, was ich geträumt hatte und plötzlich wurde ich aus meinen Träumen gerissen..._

Ich spürte wie mich jemand an meinen Ohren zog, feste zudrückte und gleichzeitig hinein schrie.

Dies war der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich wieder aufwachte, meine Augen aufschlug, meine Ohren ringen laut.

Nun spürte ich auch etwas in meiner Wange, es fühlte sich an wie… Zähne?!

„Ah! Er ist aufgewacht!", hörte ich plötzlich die Stimme eines Mädchens dicht neben mir, obwohl, das es ein Mädchen war hätte ich mir schon vorher denken können…

Überrascht schaute ich, soweit es für einen Plüschhasen ging, das Mädchen vor mich an, sie lächelte breit.

Sie war… zurück?!

Meine Gedanken begannen zu kreisen.

Aber warum war sie so klein?

Und… als ich meinen Blick in den Abyss lenkte, konnte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen, denn genau das gleiche Mädchen wie das das mich aufweckte, hielt mich in den Händen, doch war sie komplett in weiß gekleidet und besaß weiße Haare, anstatt braune, doch auch sie lächelte mich warm an.

Ich war verwirrt, ich musste wohl noch immer träumen.

Nach diesem kleinen Schock, begann ich nun auch noch eine andere Stimme zu hören, eine die ich glaubte schon einmal irgendwann gehört zu haben, aber ich war mir nicht sicher.

„Ähm, ja… Zuallererst, lass mich dich willkommen heißen, Alice."

Ich blinzelte und sah das lächelnde, braunhaarige Mädchen vor mir an.

Alice.

Ich bemerkte sofort, dass Alice nicht „Sie" war.

Alice war, wie soll ich sagen… ein wenig grausam… in mehreren Hinsichten.

Sie knabberte an meinen Ohren, schlug mich durch die Gegend an eben diesen oder setzte sich auf mich drauf.

Doch die ganze Zeit… mochte ich es sie lachen zu sehen.

Ich konnte ein merkwürdiges, angenehm warmes Gefühl in mir spüren, welches zu wachsen begann, je länger ich bei ihr blieb.

„…Oz? Ist das der Name des Hasen?", erkundigte sich eine Stimme hinter mir, während ich Alice gegenüber saß, welche aufgeregt einen Zettel nach vorne hielt.

„Genau Revis! Den hab ich mir vorhin überlegt!", strahlte Alice, mein Blick fiel derweil auf das Blatt Papier, auf welches sich eine Hasenskizze und der Name „Os" befand.

Hinter mir bewegte sich Revis und griff nach dem Papier, nahm sich einen Stift und strich den Namen durch, schrieb einen anderen darunter, oder eher wie der andere gemeint war, „Oz".

„Hier, so wird es richtig geschrieben, wenn es schon so aussprichst."

Mit großen Augen und geröteten Wangen nahm Alice wieder das Papier entgegen, ehe sie sich mich griff und freudestrahlend in die Höhe hob.

„Oz!", im nächsten Moment lag ich schon an ihrer Wange und sie drückte mich feste an sich und ich konnte nichts anderes tun, als es über mich ergehen zu lassen.

„Oz! Oz! Ab heute heiß du Oz!", meinte sie glücklich, drückte mich noch fester an sich als zuvor.

Oz?

War dies nun mein Name?

Ich habe einen Namen?

Im nächsten Augenblick überschwemmte mich ein Gefühl der Freude und die Welt um mich herum schien im nächsten Augenblick heller zu leuchten.

_Je öfter sie meinen Namen sagte, desto mehr schien sich mein Selbstbewusstsein zu entwickeln._

_Ich wollte mehr wissen, mehr von der Welt sehen._

_Ich wollte bei ihr sein, die ganze Zeit!_

Einmal gab Alice mir auch mal Anziehklamotten, denn neben der Schleife um meinen Hals, trug ich nichts, warum auch, ich war ein Plüschhase.

Sie zog mir einen roten Mantel an, welcher teilweise weiß aufwies und ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob ich das wollte, aber ich konnte nichts tun.

Ich lebte zwar in gewisser Weise, aber nicht so, ich hätte ihr also nicht wiedersprechen können, selbst wenn ich wollte.

Zudem sagte Alice selbst nach einiger Zeit noch immer merkwürdige Sachen, die mir Angst machen, wie das ich wieder sehr appetitlich aussehe, aber ich war doch nichts zu essen!

Auch wenn sie manchmal so komische Sachen sagte, so war sie stets nett zu mir, kümmerte sich um mich und ich fühlte mich immer geborgen bei ihr.

Ja, sie war für mich mittlerweile mehr geworden als nur ein Freund, soweit es für jemanden wie mich möglich war, war ich doch nur ein einfaches Stofftier.

Jedoch diese Gefühle die ich anfing für sie zu empfinden, sie wurden immer mehr und ich war mir eines sicher: Ich würde alles für sie geben, vor allem nach diesen einen Worten, die sie eines Tages zu mir sagte… wegen diesen Gefühlen die sie in mir auslöste.

Ich wollte alles tun, nur damit sie lächelt.

„_Oz, du bist mir eine wichtige Person, ein wirklich guter Freund. So bitte, versprich mir, wenn ich in Problemen stecke oder da Leute sind die mir weh tun wollen… dass du dann kommen wirst um mich zu beschützen. Wirst du?"_

Die weiße Alice begann auch meinem Beispiel zu folgen und hin und wieder in diese Welt zu kommen, denn wie ich hatte Alice zwei Körper, doch anders wie ich hatte sie zwei Seelen, welche miteinander tauschten.

„Weißt du, ich möchte die Welt auch sehen, aber da ich diesen Platz hier nicht verlassen kann, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als mit Alice zu tauschen.", sagte die weißhaarige leise.

Ich sah zu der weißen Alice hinüber, welche auf dem Boden lag und in die Dunkelheit über sich starrte.

Auch ich besah mich meiner Umgebung und musste eines feststellen:

_Der Abyss verlor die Schönheit die er einst besaß und ich musste mit ansehen, wie Alice immer seltener lächelte._

_Ich mochte das nicht, aber…_

Die weiße Alice schreckte plötzlich auf, ich wusste nicht was los war, konnte ich hier im Abyss, wie auch bei Alice nichts sehen.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden!", kam es von der weißhaarigen, sie lächelte wirklich und kniete ich vor mich hin, bat mich darum jemanden was zu überreichen, anscheinend der Person, welche vor Alice aufgetaucht war, die ich aber noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Oz, bitte bring es zu ihm! Das ist das einzige was ich von der Dunkelheit retten konnte, ein Splitter von Lacies Erinnerungen, ihren Gefühlen…!"

Sie hielt etwas in den Händen, goldene Pünktchen schwirrten um es, es war von ihr.

Im Geiste sah ich nun auch das Bild des Mannes, welchen sie meinte.

_Ich verstand._

_Als ich aufwachte konnte ich sie nicht sehen, doch nun erkannte ich dass sie noch immer lebte und zwar in dem Mädchen vor mir._

Selbst jetzt begann die Dunkelheit aufzuholen um den letzten Teil von Lacie zu zerstören.

Also nahm ich es an, das war wenigstens etwas, das ich nun für Lacie tun konnte.

Nach all der Zeit in der ich noch nicht einmal ihren Namen wusste, nun konnte ich mich Revangieren.

Die Dunkelheit in mich aufnehmen und diesem Mann die Erinnerung überbringen.

Ich bemerkte wie mein Körper zu bröckeln begann, die Dunkelheit bedrohte langsam meinen Körper zu zerstören, doch ich versuchte es zurück zu halten, schließlich musste ich meine Aufgabe erfüllen.

Außerdem… ich hatte ja schließlich zwei Körper und ich würde nur einen verlieren!

Aber ich wollte etwas für Lacie tun, ihr meine Dankbarkeit zeigen, auch wenn sie mich nicht mehr hörte… als letztes aber…!

_Bilder begannen vor meinen Augen zu tanzen, Lacie mit Oswald und Jack._

_Ein Lied ertönt, es ist schön, wunderschön._

_Hast du es gesehen?_

Mein Körper gibt nach und zerfällt langsam, die Erinnerung verblasst und ich höre einen Schrei, Alices Schrei.

Aber bitte, Alice, ich möchte dich nicht traurig sehen, lächel, meine liebe Alice.

Mit diesen Worten, zerfiel mein Körper zu Staub und ich ließ sie zurück, konnte mein Versprechen nicht halten.


End file.
